Receta de Amistad
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: ¿Cómo definir 'Amistad? Un término que suena tan simple pero que encierra un conjunto tan complejo de emociones diversas en perfecto balance para formar la perfección del concepto, tal como ocurre en los más exóticos platos que Hannibal puede encontrar en su recetario. Quizás, con los ingredientes adecuados, pueda prepararla tal como una más de sus recetas.


**Receta de Amistad**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Hannibal (TV Series)

**Raiting:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad original de Thomas Harris, adaptados para la NBC por Bryan Fuller y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Era cosa de escribir o salir a matar a alguien, really (?). Es prácticamente corriente de consciencia, ni lo he releído ni corregí nada que no saltase en rojo en el word. Solo tenía que sacarme esto de adentro. Ni lo marco como slash porque, rayos, ni sé que quiero de Hannibal, la 4/5 del tiempo quiero matarlo. Pero se metió en mi psiquis y debía quitarlo de alguna forma. Escribir esto espero que ayude. Gracias por leer y si comentan (sobre todo avisando si hay algún error) les amaré.

* * *

**Receta de Amistad****  
One-Shot**

Hannibal siempre había sido un ávido lector, incluso mucho antes de tomar consciencia de sí mismo o de decidir qué es lo que haría con su futuro; aunque de ser honestos nunca pensó que ese futuro sería tan largo como estaba siendo. De todos los conceptos que su mente retuvo como complejos y dignos de estudio, aquel que siempre llamó más su atención fue el de 'amistad'. Habían muchos especialistas de la mente que preferían enfocase en otros conceptos que popularmente se consideran más fuertes, como el amor o el odio, sin embargo para Hannibal era esa pequeña palabra de siete letras (el número mágico) la que encerraba el mayor misterio.

Es relativamente sencillo extrapolar los conceptos de amor u odio, en su estado puro son transparentes como el agua de manantial más cristalina, y solo son realmente interesantes para el estudio cuando se contraponen el uno al otro, creando algo que aún no ha recibido un nombre propio por la psicología, pero que culturalmente ha sido denominado como una 'relación tormentosa', o como acaban respondiendo los pacientes, "_es complicado_". Así, él prefería dejar de lado el amor y el odio para ser analizados por otros profesionales más banales que él, ya que en su concepción no eran más que emociones mundanas que no le producían mayor curiosidad.

Por otro lado, la amistad, la verdadera, la profunda, aquella donde el 'amigo' preferiría dejarse matar que ver sufrir a su compañero, esa fue siempre algo mucho más raro, mucho más único y extraordinario, el unicornio que Hannibal jamás pensó encontrar, simplemente un concepto que existiría en el Mundo de las Ideas, sin ningún reflejo lo suficientemente parecido para acercársele, o al menos no donde él fuese parte de esa relación. ¿Por qué? Porque para que exista amistad debe haber respeto mutuo. Respeto, lealtad, amor y una cantidad saludable de rivalidad. ¿Y dónde, en el mundo, Hannibal encontraría a alguien tan extraordinario como para que ganase su respeto? Alguien a quien desease ser fiel, a alguien por quien sintiese el suficiente amor y esa cuota razonable de conflicto, alguien que llamase su curiosidad tan fuertemente que no pudiese pensar siquiera en la idea del mundo sin él. Porque todo sería tan aburrido entonces.

¿Existiría esa persona en alguna parte? Durante toda su vida adulta Hannibal lo había dudado. Sabía que era una persona solitaria, pero culpaba al universo de ello, por no poner en su camino a aquel ser. Observaba con curiosidad a cada paciente, hasta que notaba que no, no era aquel. Como doctor manipuló siempre la amistad como una de esas exóticas recetas de las cual conocía cada uno de los ingredientes, pero que jamás había preparado por falta de materias primas. Y aunque quizás tuviese un poco de desconocimiento del método óptimo para la preparación Hannibal sabía que era incluso mejor chef que psicólogo y que llegado el momento sabría cómo mezclar todo para crear una obra de arte.

_Sin embargo jamás imaginó que el universo acabaría por entregarle una materia prima tan exquisita y compleja como resultó ser Will Graham._

Solo necesitó un vistazo, una mirada, una sutil inhalación de su perfume, para saber que era él. Hum, sus instintos nunca fallaban. Era él, y cada día, cada semana, cada sesión le indicaba con más y más claridad de que, si. No se equivocaba. Era él.

A veces se preguntaba si Will lo notaba. Hannibal podía distinguir en su mirada reconocimiento, respeto, lealtad sin duda, amor empapando cada asentimiento, cada convulsión, todo eso formando un hermoso postre atado con un lazo de terciopelo y confianza. Todo estaba allí, era una receta perfecta, un dulce postre de muchas capas. Pero faltaba algo. Faltaba la sal.

Es curioso cómo un poco de sal puede resaltar la dulzura de algo, muchos se sorprenden cuando ven a un chef echar sal en una receta que será indudablemente dulce, sin embargo así es como funciona el paladar humano. Así es como funcionan las personas. Si no hubiese momentos lamentables en nuestras vidas ¿cómo podríamos disfrutar de los placenteros? Si todo siempre nos saliese bien ¿cuál sería el logro? La sal siempre es necesaria y Hannibal, como buen chef, lo sabía. Y echó la que creyó necesaria.

¿Quizás se le pasó la mano? Will lo soportaría. Su amigo era fuerte, su compañero no apartaría el plato solo por un poco de exceso de sal. Quizás Hannibal tendría que soportar su mirada herida, y que el lazo que unía los ingredientes de su relación se cortase y estos fueran desparramados sin orden en el plato, pero estaba bien. Para eso él estaba allí. Para inclinarse y con delicadeza coger cada uno de estos ingredientes y volverlos a unir, con su propia sangre de ser necesario, porque la amistad de Will valía el rehacer ese plato. No podría volver a utilizar la cinta cortada, pero había más formas de mantener los ingredientes juntos.

Mientras hubiese respeto, lealtad, amor y la cantidad adecuada de rivalidad la receta se estaría siguiendo, aunque a lo largo de los años Hannibal había aprendido que una misma receta puede tener cientos de resultados distintos dependiendo de miles de circunstancias. Él solo se consolaba con la idea de que si finalmente todo salía mal, al menos se llevaría consigo a Will hasta el final, libre dentro de él.

Porque al final eso hacía la amistad, un paso más allá del deseo egoísta de posesión del amor romántico, la amistad te daba la libertad de crecer dentro de la otra persona, mientras esa persona crece dentro de ti. Ya no son individuos, sino un conjunto, aunque nadie más que los participantes puedan notarlo.

Los logros son compartidos, así como los crímenes. El respeto es mutuo, la lealtad es hacia sí mismos, como la rivalidad es convertida en colaboración y el amor puro les empapa. Una vez que se han reconocido, solo pueden aceptarse y dejarse llevar por aquello que ya forma parte de ambos. No hay salida de ello, porque las raíces de la amistad rodearon cada uno de los órganos vitales de los participantes, alcanzando un solo apretón para que ambos sientan que les sacan el corazón palpitando en su pecho.

Will lo sabe, Will lo entiende. Hannibal solo debe acabar con esos impulsos auto destructivos que tiene y enseñarle cuanto pueden alcanzar juntos. Porque una amistad como esa, una obra de arte de ese calibre, solo se encuentra una vez en la vida. Esa materia prima simplemente no volverá a caer en las manos de Hannibal, así que él piensa cuidarla como si fuese la joya más preciada y extraña de la tierra. La más hermosa también. Un unicornio en un mundo lleno de cerdos y mulas. El bocado con el que finalmente quedará satisfecho y por el que no le importaría morir.

_Porque el aburrido mundo parecía no merecer ser vivido sin Will ya._


End file.
